


Sleepy Hollow Drabble

by dustdaughter



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustdaughter/pseuds/dustdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie Mills could not wait for Sheriff Corbin to haunt her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Hollow Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the Hiatus from Hell. Was thoroughly Jossed by 1x11, I think? Anyways, posting this for S&G's. Feedback appreciated. Thanks to A.Non for the beta read.

Abbie Mills could not wait for Sheriff Corbin to haunt her again. She had some questions for his ghostly ass. Like, why was he running a Home for Wayward Mills Sister (singular) up at Trout Lake? Why did he never tell Abbie about Jenny and what she was doing? Why had he never invited Abbie up to the cabin for a family reunion/pre-Apocalypse training session? And he better not tell her that she wasn't ready or she was too afraid. For something huge like this, she would get ready. 

Why did Corbin leave her to simmer in all this guilt and self-loathing for years? He could've easily put both sisters in a room and let them work things out. Sure, the women would have to be patted down before entry and the room would have to be bulletproof. But give them a couple of hours to shout at each other and Abbie's sure that she and Jenny could've come to some sort of understanding. 

'Cause here's the thing, something else died the day she shattered the Sandman into glass shards. Not just the fear but the guilt. And with every demon she vanquishes (with Crane and sometimes Jenny) she grows stronger in this belief. 

Her choice was valid. It made the best of the no-win situation that was the Mills sisters' lives. With no one else in their corner, lying to the police bought them time to just be kids a little while longer. 

She'll always wonder what life would've been like had Jenny backed her play. It wouldn't stop the monsters from coming. Nothing ever stops the monsters. Nothing but them. They could've done it together. They didn't have to lose every shred of trust in each other, in humanity. Instead, Corbin had to be cute and play two sisters against each other like some sort of familial checks and balances: one working outside the law, the other within it. 

It was no wonder why Abbie hadn't seen Corbin in her dreams lately. The good Sheriff had some explaining to do.


End file.
